particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rutanian Civil war
The Beginning of the conflict The Rutanian civil war was first started when the country was in a constitutional and political crisis. Part of the military was dissatisfied about this and tried to stage a coup. First reports indicated that the coup failed but a whole day after the reports fighting suddenly broke out accros the country between the commiters of the coup under the leadership of Rodrick Hemsworth ''' a socialist general which aimed for an end to the Crisis and to create a socialist dictatorship, and the People of Rutania with the other half of the Rutanian military fighting to preserve the democracy. Civil War After initial skirmishes in october 4105,in the same month it broke out in full armed conflict in november with troops under general '''Rodrick bombarding the suburbs of vanderburg and tanks of the Red Front from the DSPR moving into the city to secure it. Across the rest of the country small skirmishes remain but experts say it will be a matter of time before this will also transform in open conflict. Also in the month of november Ardinian separatists joined the fight and began attacking buildings in government control across the country particularly in state capital Oct where the state legistlature was attacked by the separatists but they were crushed by the army and police with the support of the people,but the state legislature was partially destroyed and is being rebuilt.The nation is itself in high alert and people are turning out In large numbers to preserve the democracy Redstorm offensive In december the war had been going on for a full month. Even though his army was completely outnumbered general Hamsworth managed to take 2/3 of vanderbur g in a offensive called the Redstorm offensive. General Hamsworth used tactics never seen before in rutanian history, he would make massive use of artillery and tanks destroying parts of the city, after this he send in paratroop elite soldiers to disrupt PDA (People's Democratic Alliance) communications. Ones disrupted he sended in the main army and used a spearhead of tanks and behind them lines of infantry to systematically eliminate all PDA forces. While not entirely succesfull it did shock the PDA leadership and eve ntualy the city was almost entirely controlled by the forces of '''Hamsworth. '''Elsewhere in the country the PDA was also send on the run and millions of civilians fled theyre home's while Hamsworth and his revolutionarie's took city after city and eventualy controlled almost all of kragusrov and Delvar. casualties/equipment lost Revolutionaries: 10.000 men 10 tanks 20 artillery guns PDA: 40.000 men Operation BLACKEAGLE Operation BLACKEAGLE was a massive operation executed by the government forces of the PDA to retake the capital of vanderburg. The operation started in May 4106 and its goal was to retake the capital from the revolutionary forces of general Hamsworth. Over 200.000 soldiers massed near the city, first commando's of the Rutanian marine core infiltrated the enemy communications and provided false information, this caused the revolutionary army to retreat a part of theyre force to one of theyre camps in Delvar in fear of an attack. Ones a large chunk of the defenders had left the city the operation began, the 200.000 soldiers and theyre equipment surrounded the city and while the artillery was firing on millitary targets the infantry was preparing to attack. after 2 weeks of fighting half of the city was recaptured by the government and the operation was classified as a partial success. The Takeover In July of 4106, the fighting was still heavy between government forces and Hamsworth over the fate of Vandenburg. However, it was becoming clear that the Government forces were losing ground. Rather than continue fighting, the government ordered a tactical withdrawal, evacuating as many civilians as possible in the progress. Once all evacuated civilians had evacuated, the Government forces began an intensive bombardment of the city; their intended targets where the cities utilities and transportation network. The Vandenburg Metro System, still under construction, was completely destroyed, as well as all major highways leading into and out of the country. Water and electricity utilities were targeted as well, to make life hell for the remaining rebel troops. At this point, during the bombardment, a curious development arose. Some soldiers, seeing the extremely bright flashes of white phosphorus and the exploding artillery shells, thought that the city had suffered a nuclear strike. They reported it as such, and before the government could contradict this version of events, it had spread throughout the whole of Rutania, leading to extreme hatred for the Rebels. It took a while for the real truth to sink in: The Government had just bombed the city to stop the rebels, but Vandenburg was otherwise safe. Dundorfian Involvement Following the detonation of the Nuclear Missile and the message recieved by the Dundorfian governmnet from the NDPR. The then Prime Minister of Dundorf, Erich Schmidt of the Tradionelle Konservative Einheitspartei Dundorf, decided it was time to intervene. Working with his Minister of Defence, Philip Schroeder and laterlly the President he bitterly opposed (Socialist Uniy Party of Dundorf), they arrived at an agreement and presented their plan to the Bundestag. As soon as the required votes were in, Herr Schmidt placed the army on alert and gave the order to begin mobilisng and heading for the border. They planned to provide military support to the Rutanian government and perform a series of attacks on key insurgent bases. It remains to be seen how succesful these attacks were. OOC:I will update this section as soon as we decide what happened...Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts